


{promise}, from manuel to jose

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: The X-Men AU No One Asked For [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was night-time and nearing midnight and <i>God</i> they were so <i>tired</i> of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{promise}, from manuel to jose

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131689128903/promise-from-manuel-to-jose).

It was night-time and nearing midnight and  _God_  they were so  _tired_  of fighting.

The rickety carriage rolled along the dirt road, and Manuel could see the twinkling stars above their heads. Across him the General looked sternly forward, right at the path they were on like he was boring a path straight through it, and with every bump in the road, his hat slid down his forehead slightly.

He paid no attention to it.

Their doubts ran through his head.

_There was no way they could get enough men to dig that long trench._

_There was no way they could even start on Luna’s beautiful plan._

_There was no way they could wi—_

Jose’s head bumped his shoulder, and he turned to see his younger brother fighting off sleep as best as he could. He smiled softly, and gently led his brother’s head to rest on his shoulder. Jose snorted, half asleep, lightly protesting, but Manuel hushed him, and he relaxed.

The General looked at the brothers, and Manuel smiled at him apologetically. The man simply returned Manuel’s smile with a tiny one and a nod, and turned his attention back to the road.

Humming an old folk song, one he and Jose learned when they were younger, he grew sampaguita in his hands, and began to weave them together. He threaded them absently in Jose’s hair, chuckling slightly. The younger brother smiled in his sleep, and snuggled closer, sleepily hugging his brother’s arm.

“Sleep safely, Jose.” He murmured, feeling the dredges of sleep start catching up with him as well. “I… promise you… I’ll… take care… of… you…”

He nodded off to sleep, his head resting on Jose’s, and Luna looked on fondly.

 _These two brothers_ , he thought, smiling to himself.  _They’ll live a long, happy life together after this_.

~~But they didn’t.~~


End file.
